


A Hole Dug Deeper

by Destinedsurvivor7



Series: Poetry [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinedsurvivor7/pseuds/Destinedsurvivor7
Summary: I do a lot of poems, before heading back to writing fanfics and stories. Poems are the best way I can communicate.





	A Hole Dug Deeper

**Author's Note:**

> I do a lot of poems, before heading back to writing fanfics and stories. Poems are the best way I can communicate.

A hole dug deeper

Could a human fall deeper  
Than the hole created through the years of horror

Broken further  
A hole buried deep  
The only place to keep warm  
When a world turns dark

I've wanted to forget reality  
And imagine  
That things were ok

But it would be a lie  
When the world was never ok

Buried so deep  
In a hole filled with betrayal and deceit  
As much as would like to see the world again  
I cannot...

A hole so deep  
The walls too slick to climb  
As much as the light looks so lovely  
I cannot help  
But to stay  
In a hole that's about to fray

I can't help but lay in the earths crust  
It's the only warmth left  
When everything is so cold

I want to believe everything will be ok  
But in the end  
I had to walk alone

When the walls caved in  
I didn't believe much after  
Not even a hand  
To rub my head  
And make sure was ok

As much want to believe...  
That humanity cared  
I've learned  
That the only one you can trust  
Is yourself...

People are only temporary  
Even when they say they will never leave  
They always do

As I started to rise back out of a hole  
The home to heal  
Only to fall further  
And deeper

Why must it be so hard to trust  
And why do I care so much  
Only to realize  
It was not possible  
For others to stay

Why is it so hard to hold onto them  
When they've already let go  
When I wasn't ready

As much as want to believe  
That there's always someone out there  
For everybody 

But after many years  
I've started to believe  
That it's not always true

And it's best to be your own friend  
Because it's the only way have learned from life itself

As much as would put my heart and soul to be the best can be for someone  
It wouldn't matter  
Because the storm will never calm down

I would never give up on thinking maybe there'll be someone  
That's not afraid to be here  
And walk beside  
When life goes straight to hell

But it's hard to believe  
When it feels I'm not worth that kind of love and loyalty  
Even when would do the same

At least life's not over  
And there's still tomorrow  
But as the days grow longer

So does the growing storm  
That craves to be calmed  
By a soul  
That understands  
And isn't afraid  
To shine a light  
When mine is becoming so dimmed...


End file.
